All I Wanted
by dancing-on-your-mom's-grave
Summary: Ginny thinks of Harry and wishes that she could see him every minute of every day. All she wanted was him. Takes place in DH. Song-Fic "All I Wanted" by Paramore. *one-shot* R&R !


**All I Wanted.**

_Ginny thinks of Harry and wishes that she could see him every minute of every day. All she wanted was him. Takes place in DH. Song-Fic "All I Wanted" by Paramore. *one-shot* R&R !_

* * *

Ron always ruins everything. Probably my last kiss with Harry for a long time and Ronald _had_ to barge in.

Brilliant.

All I want is for Harry to think of me when he's out doing Merlin knows what. All I want is for him to remember me as well as I'll remember him.

_Think of me when you're out, when you're out there_

_I'll beg you nice from my knees_

_When the world treats you way too fairly_

_It's a shame I'm a dream_

Leaving Platform nine and three quarters, all I wanted was to see him. Kiss him. Feel his warm breath on my face. All I wanted was to let him know and reassure him again and again that I _love _him.

_All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you._

On my birthday, August 11th, almost a month ago, all I wanted was to be with him.

But I understood I couldn't.

_I think I'll pace my apartment a few times_

_And fall asleep on the couch_

_And wake up early to black and white re-runs?_

_That escaped from the mouth_

I sat in front of the common room fire. Crossed -legged looking at the fire. Somehow waiting for him to appear there. But he wouldn't show. It was probably two in the morning. I felt tired, but I didn't want to sleep. 'Cause I didn't have a guaranteed I would wake up the next morning. Somehow, I ended up sleeping. I dreamt of him. It was dark where he was. The only light coming from the tip of his wand. Enough light to see his beautiful face. I took in his surroundings. He was under a blanket looking into the famous Mauruder Map. But for too long he kept looking at the same place. Smiling even. Then I saw the name he was starring at. Ginevra Weasley.

I woke up with a start looking around the room. I was still in the common room and I guess I fell asleep on the couch. But the fire had turned off. Day break, I thought as I looked at the sun coming up. I raced back to my dorm before anyone notice I wasn't in my bed.

Today was Christmas. All I wanted was him.

_All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you._

_All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you._

Mum knitted me a sweater and a hat. Giving me the warm I wish Harry could.

_I could follow you to the beginning_

_And just relive the start_

_And maybe then we'd remember to slow down_

_In all of our favorite parts_

The war had just happened. And something told me it wasn't the end of it. I was kneeling beside a poor little girl that wanted to go home when I heard from just half a mile away Harry Potter. He was talking to Neville. I didn't know what but it seem serious. I really don't care what it was. I just want him safe and alive. Then Neville left and Harry put on his cloak on, still not noticing me.

_All I wanted was you._

Grass ruffled but as soon as it started it came to a stop close to me. It was him. I knew it was him from the pit of my stomach. He probably thinks Im daft and I cant sense he's right there. I knew he was. He was right there watching me and it took all my willpower not to go over there and take his cloak off. I just concentrated on the girl. Something very hard to do. Then I heard the grass ruffling again assuming it was him walking straight toward the forest. Facing the cruel man that ruined his life.

"I love you." I whispered, looking to the forest, but it was probably too late. I didn't sense him near anymore. No more grass ruffling. He was probably in to deep in the forest right now. The only sound near was coming from me. The tears tracing down my cheeks. My sniffles that nobody, not even my family, has witnessed. I felt to strong to cry.

I've learned that with each tear I become stronger. But here, each tear made me feel weaker.

_All I wanted was you. All I wanted was you._

All I wanted was you, Harry. All I wanted since I first met you.

You made me who I am today.

I Love you. And that will _never_ change.

* * *

_**R&R ! Thanks for reading***_


End file.
